wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zapper Pikachu
Zapper Pikachu (Zapper Pichu in the Legacy) is an ally of the Saga Smashers. = Powers & Abilities = Base Stats As a Pichu As a Pikachu Advanced Techniques As a Pichu Out of Control - Innate *PASSIVE: Zapper's attacks do 20% more damage. Thunder Jolt - 1.5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper fires an arc of electricity that deals 60 base damage to a single enemy. This costs 3% of his health. Skull Bash - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper charges up power for up to 2 seconds, then releases it, launching himself forward 1 / 7 / 15 feet and dealing 20 / 70 / 120 base damage. This costs an additional 3 / 7 / 11 % of his health. Agility - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper dashes up to 2 times. The first dash costs 1% of his health, and any subsequent dashes cost 2% more. Thunder - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper hits the area above him (and potentially himself) with a huge thunderbolt, dealing 120 base damage on the thunderbolt hit or 140 base damage to enemies around Zapper if he is hit by his own move. The latter effect also knocks enemies away from Zapper. This technique also hurts Zapper if it hits him, dealing 7% of his health as true damage. As a Pikachu Draining Shock - Innate *PASSIVE: Zapper's -type techniques drain energy away from opponents, giving him 30% spell vamp on those attacks. Static - Innate *PASSIVE: When Zapper is hit by a melee attack, there is a 30% chance that the opponent will be paralyzed. Thunder Jolt - 1.5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper fires an arc of electricity that deals 60 base damage to a single enemy. Charge Beam - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper charges up a large amount of energy and launches a small beam of it in a straight line, dealing 50 base damage to any enemies hit. For each enemy hit, Zapper gains more energy and uses the excess to potentially boost his special attack by 50% for 15 seconds. This has a 70% chance of happening, but the chance decreases by 10% with each enemy hit (down to a minimum of 20%.) Volt Switch - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper fires a small bolt of electricity that explodes in a wide range, blinding enemies in the radius and dealing 70 base damage. Zapper retreats, lunging himself backwards after using the attack. Thunder - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper hits the area above him (and potentially himself) with a huge thunderbolt, dealing 120 base damage on the thunderbolt hit or 140 base damage to enemies around Zapper if he is hit by his own move. The latter effect also knocks enemies away from Zapper. Volt Tackle - 120 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper builds up power from within and releases it in a huge effect, surrounding himself with layers of electricity, allowing him to float in midair, and tripling his movement speed. Enemies who touch the outer layers of the ball of electricity take 60 base damage and are stunned for 0.5 seconds. Enemies who contact the core of the ball of electricity take 120 base damage and are stunned for 3 seconds, being knocked back as well, and silenced after the stun for 3 seconds. Zapper can rid of a layer temporarily, dealing the same damage and having the same effects as a core hit but with double the knockback. This lasts for 35 seconds. The cooldown is automatically refreshed if Zapper destroys a Smash Ball. Quick Attack - 4 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper dashes up to 2 times. Any opponents in the middle of the dashes will take 20 base damage (for a maximum total of 40 base damage.) Fake Out - 4 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper dashes forward and homes onto the first opponent he is near, dealing 40 base damage to them and stunning them for 2.5 seconds (this is unaffected by Tenacity.) Zapper cannot use Fake Out on the same unit until 40 seconds have passed. Agility - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper loosens up his body, doubling his movement speed for 3.5 seconds. Substitute - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper, using 25% of his maximum health, creates a decoy doll at his location and flips backwards. Zapper cannot be targeted until the Substitute is destroyed. The decoy has Zapper's defense and special defense and has health equal to the amount of health Zapper paid to activate it, and lasts as long as it is not destroyed. Only one decoy can be active at a time. Skull Bash - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper charges up power for up to 2 seconds, then releases it, launching himself forward 1 / 5 / 12 feet and dealing 20 / 60 / 100 base damage. Surf - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper swamps the battlefield with a huge wave, dealing 95 base damage to enemies (this decreases by 10% for every enemy in range, down to a minimum of 60%) and slowing them for 3 seconds. Ice Punch - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper releases an icy aura from his hand, powering up his next basic punch to do an extra 75 base damage. Focus Punch - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Zapper winds up a powerful punch for 3 seconds. If he is disturbed in this time, the attack will fail and Zapper will be silenced for 3 seconds. Otherwise, he will lunge forward with a shattering punch that deals 150 base damage and knocks enemies back. Zapper gains 50% armor penetration for the duration. Item Layout As a Pichu As a Pichu, Zapper didn't know much about item balance and stacked as much special attacking power as possible. This resulted in him not having a very powerful Skull Bash while still being useless because his own attacks hurted him. *Sorcerer's Shoes *Rabadon's Deathcap *Rylai's Crystal Scepter *Archangel's Staff *Deathfire Grasp *Zhonya's Hourglass As a Pikachu As a Pikachu, Zapper gained access to the Light Ball, which doubles both attack stats after item stat calculation. Zapper learned how to utilize items and proceeded to use a hybrid build, because he could now attack from both sides of the spectrum. *Light Ball *Mercury's Treads *Trinity Force *Hextech Gunblade *Life Orb *Rabadon's Deathcap Category:Legacy of the User Battle Force Category:Drax Academy Category:Allies